Chronic liver disease is characterized by the gradual buildup of scar tissue (fibrosis) in response to many forms of chronic hepatic inflammation. This can lead to cirrhosis with a decrease in hepatic function. Liver biopsy is one of the most common methods of detecting a liver's health. The biopsy is, however, invasive as it requires removing a portion of the liver for analysis. Furthermore, liver biopsy analysis is subjectively scored and may also vary depending on the location of biopsy.